


Sparrow

by Pandabeans



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Can you believe?, Character Death, Character Study, Dubious Science, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gaslighting, Graphic Description, Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Manipulation, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Porn with a plot?, Teeth, Tentacle Sex, Yandere, descriptive death scenes, get ready for some sweet sweet agnst, idk what else to tag, in my among us fanfiction?, like for real, some good sex scenes in this one, ummmm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandabeans/pseuds/Pandabeans
Summary: she remembers when they all first met, when they still called one another by something other then colors. When Excitement over weighed Fear, when she hadn't caught the eyes of one so horrendous as him.She still remembers before she was known as brown, The intelligent naïve fool.god, she wondered if anyone could hear screams out in space.
Relationships: Brown/Black (Among Us), Brown/Purple (Among Us), Brown/White (Among Us), Lime/Yellow (Among Us)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey if your interested in becoming a beta reader, hit me up. English isn't my first language and sometime i do get stuck on the flow of my writing.  
> Anyways enjoy what started out as a nasty sew scenario I though up of. enjoy

Her name was Brown.

Well it wasn't her real name. No one actually names their child brown or would name themselves that unless for good reason. She supposes that this was a good reason. 

She went by Brown, and everyone always called her that name. It was an easy decision to go by color codes, but it was hard for her.

Sometimes her teammates would call for her a couple times before she realized they were asking for her attention.

“Come on Brown, get it together, ” Victoria told her once. but she wasn't Victoria anymore. no, she was purple. She was a navigation specialist with a formidable background in gravitational dynamics. For a while she was the only one whom she spoke to without her helmet on. But that was before they found Aaron-white, close to death in the rafters. She was now Purple and she, 

she was Brown. 

"How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"Could be doing better I guess" he responded then let out a series of coughs.

She wore her suit, the med bay area had been quarantined for their safety. White spent most of his time reading or looking over the cameras. Only one person was allowed in the room at a time with white, only to do their med scans and bring him food. Brown controlled the urge to jump as he coughed half his lung out. He hasn't recovered from his injuries.

He probably never will.

He gives her a smile, a sad one.

"You better get a head start on your tasks" he says as he flips through his book. He looks almost serene sitting up on his white pristine bed, Wearing his white scrubs, with a book in hand. Brown felt uncomfortable knowing that this man knew he probably won't make it back home.

"I don't mind staying a bit longer" she said "I've finished my tasks yesterday and everyone's had their medical"

White gave her a small smile and then let out a rough chuckle.

"Your very naïve Brown"

Brown hated that word.

Brown was a helluva good engineer, she and purple were in some of the same classes but brown always had the best markings. Professors even asked her to share her notes with them. Brown was smart, Brown was very smart, but Brown was also naïve. 

People used to think that nativity and stupidity were one in the same. they aren't, once people meet brown they realize that someone could have a masters in engineering and be in a doctorates program for practical physics and still be as trustworthy a mule going up a mountain. Brown never really heard that comparison, but it's what she assumed her team says behind her back. How she openly walks out into danger, how she openly trusts everyone, but she wasn't always known as brown; The intelligent fool.

"Don't call me that" she says a little too roughly to white, she immediately regrets it as she sees his face morph in concern

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Its okay, it took me a long time getting used to brown, I don't need any other nicknames"

White let out another chuckle before coughing in his elbow again. He dropped his book from his lap, white tried catching it before it fell to the ground but he had no luck. Brown stood up and walked over to the fallen book.

"Oh no you don't have to do that" White began "I can get it myself"

"It's okay, I want to do it," Brown picked up his book and handed it to him. White grabbed the book grateful for her help. 

"Thank you, Nao- oh um sorry. Brown. Thank you Brown"

"...don't mention it"

He was about to say it, her real name.

At one time in her life she was Naolin Jimenez-Park. That was the name she used her whole life, the name they called when she received her diploma, the name her parents cheered to, the name that decorated the icing on her cake, the only thing misspelled was the word congratulations. She remembered her parent's names, Song and David. They met when her father was installing some new software at Songs job. She complained that he was taking too long to turn the electricity back on, her father calmly explained that he'd be happy to turn the electricity back on if Song wanted to be near live exposed wires. They went out for drinks after that. Song was the one who proposed to David telling him that he better snatched her up before someone else did or as he quotes it "put a ring on it David-Jesus Ramirez". David was the one who suggested that they have a big wedding telling her he wouldn't mind buying her parents destination tickets "Hawaii is like three hours away from south Korea anyways" he tried to explain to his then fiancé. David wasn't allowed to estimate time travel after that. But the one thing they both agreed on was having children. David and Song had a single daughter, and they loved her very much.

"White?"

"Yes, Brown?"

Brown tried to think of her question, rephrase it so it wouldn't give too much information but not too broad as though to not get her point across.

"How...much longer do you estimate you'll need to recover?"

White took a moment to think, his face slightly contorted into one of deep thought. His book tapped the bottom of his chin.

"I'm not sure really. Without proper antibiotics my guess would only be a hypothesis."

He taped his book against his chin 3 times.

Three more weeks.

They had three more weeks on this ship until they could go back home. That was the secret code she asked 'how much longer do we have to suffer out here? How much longer must we fear something we aren't even sure exists? How much longer must we fear our own friends?"

Three more weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Brown still remembers their faces. Two months ago all family memorabilia had to be removed from the crews personal quarters. She kept her family pictures in a safe underneath her bed. Everyone was allowed a safe to keep, with a lock and key. 

Brown would wait until everyone went to bed when she would lock her door and look at her family's faces on the pictures. She traced her father and mother's face with her fingers, she did it out of muscle memory. Their names were written behind the picture, Song Park and David Jesus Ramirez in beautiful black marker cursive. The other picture she had was one of the crew. All of them still in training and just in regular grey jumper uniforms. Back when their names were pinned on their shirts and they didn't have to rely on color codes or secret messages. She missed being able to see their faces. She wondered if they still looked the same underneath their helmets. Did she? Brown had her personal quarters, and her own shower room. She could see her own reflection in the mirror whenever she would step into her tiny shower. She wrapped her kinky hair in a shower cap as she would wash her face, she stared into her reflection for a moment. Her eye trailed across her face following each curve, bringing her to the roundness of her checks to the curve on her ears to her lips and they curved around above his chin. To her nose as her nostrils flared as she finally let out a sigh. She didn't see anything different about herself, he adjusted the towel around her armpits. She suddenly stopped. Brown took another look into the mirror as she slowly let her towel drop onto the ground. She stepped over it as her legs brushed against one another, she let her hands travel up to the curve of her torso. Rubbing on top of her hips to her belly. Finally landing over each other onto her shoulders. Brown watched herself as she spread her fingers over her thighs and back up again. Brown brought one of her hands close to her mouth opening her lips open with her fingers.

"What am I doing?" she thought to herself for a moment. But that didn't stop her fingers slowly coating themselves with her own saliva. She pulled them out, a tiny thread of drool followed them. Her finger trailed down the turn of her breasts as her other hand slightly pulled on one of her nipples. She bit her lip down in anticipation. Finally she reached down to her core, finding her clot instantly. She leaned against her bathroom door as she pushed her fingers inside of her feeling the slick and wet sensation of her cunt. She hummed her moans out of her throat, still trying her best to keep quiet. Her thumb continued to rub against her clit, a pleasant sensation. Her other hand had now also placed her finger into her mouth as she sucked onto them brown listened to the wet sounds coming from the bathroom almost fascinated with that fact that she alone was causing it. Finally she felt her orgasm slide from her shoulders down to her toes.. her fingers came out of her mouth with a soft pop. Brown sighed pleasantly as other fingers slid out of her again pulling along with them a nice trail of her cum. 

"Okay" she thought. "Now it's time for a shower" 

As she finally left her quarters Brown made a b-line to the cafeteria she already knew where to go through muscle memory, she just followed her feet in front of her without paying attention. she slammed right into black. if it weren't for her helmet the back of browns head would have slammed against the wall. out of embarrassment Brown quickly pressed herself against the hallway wall out of Blacks way. The instant their body made contact brown was horrified with herself, she could feel blacks body warmth seeping through his suit, her own body must have felt like a furnace from her previous actions. god she was so embarrassed. if only black had known what she was just doing, she was glad for a moment that everyone wore helmets so that black wouldn't have to see her now probably red flushed face

“I'm-sorry Black” she said breathlessly. “I didn't see you”

As she looked up towards her co-captain black waved his hand and gave her a little shake.

“it’s alright” he said, brown felt her lips get trapped against her teeth, did he have to have such an attractive deep voice? God, Brown stop it! your gross “i should have stepped out of the way, no problem”

Brown left out a sigh of relief and a laugh out of awkwardness. black joined in probably also letting out some of the tension he’s felt for the past few weeks. as the both settled down there was another awkward silence. Brown never really spoke to Black, she mostly reported to Red. Black handled the expedition team while Red dealt with the navigation. most of their conversations ranged from asking where the other members were and a curt greeting.

“were you-” “I was-”

“oh sorry you” “ah! sorry I’m-”

“op- go ahead” “oh go ahead’

they both went silent again.

“I, um was heading to the cafeteria, do you eat..? I mean of course you eat sorry let me rephrase that. would you like to join me?”

God, way to go brown, making great use of your social skills with the person who’s technically your supervisor. Black let out another low chuckle, god did he have to do that?

“yes, I eat. I’d be happy to join you”

Brown gave him a nod as they both began walking towards the cafeteria, passing the vent near the hall next to navigation. she didn't trust herself to speak anymore. allowing the now more comfortable silence to draw over them. Brown still remembers how warm black felt when she ran into him. the man must have been in his suit for a while now. She wasn't surprised that he and Red had to wake up before anyone else to prepare for the day and get everyone's tasks ready. Brown remembered the first emergency meeting that was held. White joined them through the communication link, still recovering from his recent assault. Though no one could see his face, Red stood solemnly at the front of the meeting table beside him was Black in a similar position.

Cyan was found, his head ripped from his body. His torso, still trapped inside the gears of the upper engine. Purple left immediately when Red explained how his body was found. everyone heard as she hurled outside of the hallway of the cafeteria. Yellow and lime went to accompany her and make sure she was okay. Red explained in a calm manner that still to this day sent chills down her spine.

“There has been a breach of security on this expedition, Black and I have deemed it wise to no longer use our names for our safety. We will now use our color code names. all personal and intimate items must be stored”

Brown later asked Purple why they had to use code names.

“they can imitate the voices of your friends'' it was all she said.

Later from Lime she heard that Purple was with Cyan and Yellow when they were refueling the bottom engine. Both of them heard someone call Cyan by his name to go up to the upper engine for help. 

Brown traced Cyan's real name on her photo of the crew. She didn't want to remember him by the name Cyan, the man had a name, a real name, one he chose himself. He had a face, a life outside of this crew. Maybe that's why purple felt so bad. She had personally met his wife and the child they adopted. They took it all away from him.

“it’s always ‘they’” Brown thought “ everyone always calls them ‘they’ but…”

They can replicate someone's voice inflections, they can replicate someone's entire person, they can kill and rip apart anyone in a second. they were imposters and they had infiltrated her mission.

Black and Brown's footsteps echoed down the hall, brown side eye black for a moment looking up towards him. He was always so calm, so collected, but she remembered when the first meeting was wrapped up with everyone on edge. Brown stayed by the hallway waiting for Purple she saw as Red sat down on the bench bringing his hand up to his helmet. she listened as he let out soft sobs while black sat next to him, not saying a word but rubbing small circles on his back.

She felt so much safer knowing Black was with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brown isn't stupid, stupidity would mean she's in some way ignorant and she isn't ignorant. she's just decisively perceptive. like she can tell straight away if a long series of equations is missing a component but she can't recall if she's always had mismatch socks. that kind of dumb.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one a biggie, noone said they didn't like long character introductions. They did? Guess I didn't get the memo

Touching wasn't exactly prohibited on this expedition, not when you had to hand tools to other people and everyone had to essentially share such a small quarter. No, Red hadn't prohibited physical contact but it was kind of an unspoken word. Even White who was in charge of the small medical team, seemed to minimize as much touching as possible. It seemed safer to distance yourself from everyone. It still didn't feel any better, Brown remembered hugging everyone she encountered good morning the first week they were on board. Pressing herself against everyone and having everyone recuperate in excitement. Brown wasn't the only one who was in space for the first time. Everyone had their own reason to be excited. Brown wondered why she missed it. 

She and Black shared a table and they each ordered the same thing from the food kiosk. French toast and eggs. Brown pushed her food around for a moment before she leaned into her hand.

"Anything on your mind?" Black asked and he began to eat his food. Everyone else was already at the cafe. Purple and lime waved at her, yellow and orange softly spoke to each other but gave black his traditional greeting. As he walked by them. Pink and Green stood near the kiosk still discussing what they wanted to eat today. Brown looked around for Red for a moment, turning her head unsure if she accidently skimmed over him.

"Where's Red?" She asked

"He and Blue are in storage, Blue wanted to make sure there was still enough carriage for the O2 room." He explained calmly. Brown nodded slowly, Blue has been pretty vocal about making sure the O2 room is always in tip top shape. 

"We depend on this room to live!" Blue once exclaimed to an annoyed Pink as Brown walked by the O2 room one day. "Every day! You have to throw the trash out everyday! If it gets too full, there goes our air quality!"

Even though Blue was a hardass on the tidings of the o2 room Brown remembered enjoying her time with Blue when they were still in training. She loved listening to him talk, his French accent made it pretty easy. He was Jules Gaspard Leon, she loved just calling him Gasp. Only in her head though, she would never call the intimidating French man that I person. He was the tallest of all of the rest of the group Black himself was still shorter than his by half a head. 

Brown nodded at Blacks explanation and continued to eat her food in silence. Her mind wandered back towards her crewmates. She honestly still remembered most of her crew's names.

Victoria was a strong headed researcher who dabbled in aro-dynamics construction. She was a firm believer in shortening space travel and accelerating the time needed to traverse from one location to another. Victoria was also Brown's first friend back in the academy. She and her would stay up all night whispering about their hopes and dreams.

"I know we can shorten time travel, make it seem almost like a space jump, can you imagine seeing the star zoom past you like little lazer" Victoria would bring her flashlight up to her face tracing the tip of her finger in front of herself. Illustrating the picture for Brown's eyes as she drew in the air showing how those dashes of light would look like. Brown eyes trailed up her forearms, how her muscles danced underneath her long sleeve shirt, as her hands elaborated on the picture. Brown inched closer and she grasped the flashlight tucked into Victoria lap. They both fell silent as their lips pressed against one another. Brown rubbed the flashlight against Victoria's core, as Victoria gasped as Brown hit her sweet spot. Brown took the opportunity to explore her mouth. Trailing her tongue over the roof of her mouth. Exploring the smoothness of her tongue with her own. Victoria pulled her down into her arms, wrapping her strong limbs around her. Brown let out a moan into Victoria's mouth. She felt it travel through her body, how her sounds seemed to vibrate through her very being. Brown pressed the flashlight into the curve of her and victoria cure, they both rubbed themselves on top of it. Victoria's mouth went down towards her neck leaving traveling bites down to her shoulder. Brow recuperated by giving her a strong mark near her chest and neck, brown licked the red hickey she left on Victoria. It looked so nicely contrasted against her sun tanned skin.

  
  


They laid in each other's arms afterwards not daring to go any further then their already heavy petting. Victoria leg rubbed Brown core as Brown fingers laid neatly on top of Victoria breast, playing with her hardened nipples. Their giddy smiles were interchangeable.

That felt like ages ago, Victoria was no more, only Purple remained.

Brown looked over towards Purple, she sat next to lime also eating silently together. Brown felt his teeth bite down slightly on top of her lips, she still remembered feeling their lips pressed against one another. She wondered if Purple did too.

Lime and Yellow were two curious members, Brown remembered how much they despised on another when they were in training.

Vinny and Anton grew up in the same neighborhood, or so the story goes. The both grew in a small town in Jersey, and they always had a small rivalry. From sports to academics even to the college they applied for. Finally they both were accepted to work at the same space exploration program. Brown recalled one particular instance when she was in line in the cafeteria. Vinny had shouted a remark to Anton across the room and the other had paused for a moment, soaking in his insult, then he began running towards him and retaliated with physical punches. They would have to physically restrain the two until they calmed down, that was a little over 6 months ago.

Now, neither of them fought, both men would sit next to one another without complaint. Both would even share a meal together even greeting each other like normal coworkers.

Brown later learned that they were the ones who found Cyan's body.

Orange reported under Blacks team, she was the organics specialist. Gathering samples from their expeditions and examining them all in the labs room. She was good at what she did, she had to be. She dealt with some seriously dangerous chemicals and extractions just to get the results needed. Her name was Debbie. She came from an ivy college, from what Brown heard Debbie had the opportunity to get tenure there if she had stayed there for their doctorate program. Debbie declined it when she learned that she was accepted in the exploration program. Brown wondered if she had any regrets. 

Pink was the second youngest team member on broad right above Brown. He was really the jack of all trades, helping Debbie with her compounds, assisting Victoria in her work and even helping out Jules in the O2 room. Brown remembered how handsome he looked when they first met. He had just finished their physical apt test he was drinking from the water fountain water when Brown had slammed her nose into his back, unaware of her surroundings even back then.

"Hey you gotta be more careful" he said as he reached down to help her up "almost made me ram my nose into the facet"

"I'm sorry about that," she said meekly. 

Dominic was from DR he wore red and blue beads around his neck. Brown remembered once over hearing him explain the meaning of them to Debbie.

"Red over blue means there's war on our shores, blue over red mean there's peace in our lands"

"Is that just for your local towns"

"Kinda, it's a secret meaning for gangs but I think it started as a code back during the revolution against Spain"

He had long since hidden his beads under his shirt and above that laid his pristine pink uniform. Brown wondered if pink was also having problems controlling his curly hair underneath his helmet, she wondered if he missed his home back in dominican republic. She wondered if he thought of it at all.

Green grabbed her food tray and sat next to Brown. She gave her a small wave as she joined her and Black at their table.

“How are we doing today?" She asked. Brown could hear the straining in her voice. She was one of the few crew members who tried to assemble anything close to normality back into their daily lives again. It wasn't working but hey, at least she was trying.

Green reported directly to the technician team. She was an excellent engineer and was comfortable working under pressure. Brown assumed one had to be when you lived in a crazy household like hers. Melissa was a single mother of two who lived with her parents. She was one of the older crewmates who signed up for the exploration program under her trade school. Brown never felt as though Melissa hadn't gotten the same education as the rest of the team members. She knew her craft better than anyone else on the ship. Brown occasionally joined her to understand some of the ship's wiring.

"You have to make sure the wires stay close together" she explained once. "There's nothing more dangerous than a live wire near a fuse. Everything could explode around it and cause who know what epremendable damage to the ship"

Brown soaked in her words and tried her best to keep up with her. The woman was good. Green was still an extremely active team member. Always getting her tasks done first and running around the ship to ensure each wire connection was still working fine. Brown curiously thought that maybe the reason why Green ran around was actually to make sure everyone was safe, she didn't have her kids here to look over. 

"Good" Black responded "had a crazy dream last night"

"Oh yeah? What was it about" green asked as she took a bite into her food. 

"Get this, I dreamt that we found some kind of port stop but the only currency they accepted was klondackbars."

Green and Brown slightly laughed at Blacks absurd dream. 

Everyone in the cafeteria room turned their heads towards their table. Brown was the last to notice. 

"Hey, I don't think I'm the only one who likes to be out on a joke," Pink said from his table. Green waved him off Sarcastically.

"Black was just telling me and Brown about a funny dream he had" Green explained. Pink walked over and sat next to Green placing his tray near her.

"Huh" Pink thought out loud, "speaking of weird dreams I dreamt I was a mouse running and running on a little metal wheel that kept makeing this metallic scratching sound."

"A weird metallic sound?" Asked orange from the other side of the room.

"Yeah!"

" that's weird" orange said "i dreamt I has rowing this metal boat on top of a baking sheet, it kept make this weird scratching sound"

"Really?" Piped in Lime "Just last night I had a dream about scratching a single line of metal with a comb. It made a long metallic scratching noise"

Everyone began sharing their ood dream, they all had one thing in common.

Some sort of Metallic rattling noise in their dreams. Brown silently listened to them, she hadn't had any dream lately. Even with everything going on, she had been sleeping like a baby. Brown looked over and realized that Black hadn't said a word. He too was silently listening to everyone share. Within the loud chaos of everyone sharing their dreams Black slowly turned his head towards Brown. Brown awkwardly swallowed whatever was in her mouth. Thanking the gods that she had her helmet on, brown just wished that black.could see through her lightly tinted visor. Her visor wasn't as dark as his, she was almost jealous for that fact.

"Wait a minute. Green, where is your bed located in your quarters?" Asked Pink.

"I think it's near the air ducts but-"

"Lime what about you?" Pink jumped over to lime. Lime thought for a moment.

"...Near the air duct vent"

"And you yellow?"

"...air duct"

Everyone looked at one another for a moment, Purple laid her hand on top of browns shoulders. Brown looked over towards her and she could see her look of worry through her visor. Everyone began discussing the exact sounds they heard, Purple leaned into Brown so she would be the only one to hear her.

"Have you been having any weird dreams" she whispered

"No..I don't think I have. Besides even if I heard a noise i don't think I would have noticed"

"Right…" Brown could hear the soft smile in her voice "you could always sleep through anything"

Brown almost wanted to blush but purple patted her back as she walked over towards the rest of the group as they continued to discuss what they heard. Brown looked down at her breakfast, she lost her appetite a while ago. As she looked up from her plate she noticed that Black had completely finished his plate, not wanting to waste food she pushed her plate towards Black silently. Black didn't say a word as he looked over towards Brown. He watched as her fingers trailed back down to her lap, twisting around each other. Brown was grateful that he didn't say anything or question her, her stomach wasn't sitting well with her to speak at the moment.

Her air vent was in the ceiling of her bathroom.

Before Brown could excuse herself the cafeteria began ringing in a loud warning blare, the lights shone red. Everyone went silent as they heard the cafeteria doors open, in came Red looking as though he ran from the cargo deck up to the cafe. Red gripped the side wall tightly and the warning ring finally turned off. Brown felt her fingertips go cold.

"It's...it's Blue"

_ No _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some sweet sweet smut coming your way and also some nasty sour gore. delicious. I probably should be watching Halloween inspired baking competitions while writing this...oh well

Maybe she brought this on herself, everything she's done up to this point has always been because she never paid attention to her surroundings. 

This was her own doing, if only she was less dense headed.

"Brown please you have to work with me" said a very exasperated White.

Brown inch a little closer to White, not really cooperating with his request. White let out a strained sigh.

"Brown" he pinched the brim of his nose. "It's one little tetanus shot, how can you be afraid of one measly little tenuous shot?"

Brown bit into her lip in uncertainty. She didn't want to dignify that with an answer.

“I’m NOT afraid of a tetanus shot, what I'm afraid of is-” White uncapped the pen in his hand containing the medicine that could potentially save her life. Brown instantly jumped away as she saw White bring it close to her. “-PUT THAT THING AWAY!”

White let out gush of air pressed against his lips and in teeth, he was clearly frustrated now

“Brown...please you know I can’t chase you around this room” White pushed his chair from the bed. Red was able to find a wheelchair within the storage bay, White was now freeing to move around the Med bay area. Just the med bay area. White recapped the tetanus shot as he wheeled himself to the cameras, Brown stayed a safe distance away from him almost as though he would suddenly gain speed on her and ram the shot into her arm when she wasn't looking. White looked into the monitors on his desk, he solemnly examined through each camera. Brown watched as white clicked through the screens almost rhythmically. A burning question seeped through her mouth before her mind could catch it.

“Did you see-”

“No”

“Oh, I. Sorry I didn't”

“It’s okay, my job description is to make sure everyone on this ship is good and healthy, right?” brown stayed silent “but apparently i'm not good at keeping you guys alive”

“White...that isn't true.”

“Isn't it? I’m some paraplegic moron who can't even keep his friends alive!” he slammed his fist into the desk, causing a loud thud to echo in the room. Brown jumped causing her shin to hit the metal bar of a medical bed. She let out a grunt of pain, white turning around to see her holding onto her leg barely balancing on the other. He couldn't help but smile at her theatrics “thank you for proving my point.”

“Shut the fuck up White,” Brown hissed through her teeth, still gripping onto her leg. White tried to hide his laugh unsuccessfully.

“Aw come on, let me take a look at it. You probably just hit your wound again in the same spot” white wheeled himself over to her. Brown begrudgingly sat down on the same bed that caused her to yelp in pain. White patted his lap, giving brown a small smile. Brown slowly lifted her injured leg and rested it on top of his knee. White unlatched her boot and pulled up her pant leg. White carefully tried not to touch her bare skin. Brown tried to control herself, using all of her energy to concentrate and make sure her toes don't curl. His warm hands wrapped around her calf, examining her previous cuts and her new injury. White pulled out an alcoholic pad from his back pocket. The cool sensation was a strong contrast to his hands. Brown audible gulped down her flutters. “It doesn't sting does it?”

“n-No, it’s okay” Brown strained through her lips. “It just..um”

“You know they're breaking the rules,” White said under his breath barely audible to hear. Brown looked towards white in confusion.

“What do you mean?” she asked

“Yellow and lime, they’re breaking the rules” White pressed the alcoholic pad in her wound a little too tightly, Brown couldn't help but squirm slightly. “They sneak into each other rooms”

“ye-Yellow and Lime?” Brown gasped as white pulled her closer to him, his hand now resting on her thigh, her warmth seeping through the fabric “why-why would they-?”

“Why do you think?” he asked a little too lowly for her taste. Brown licked her lips out of instinct. White was so close to her, and she hadn't been close to anyone in a while. Unless you count bumping into Black in the hallway. No, white’s other hand slowly went up to her waist. 

“I- I can’t say i would know” she says in between breaths. White let out another chuckle, it seemed to vibrate up to her spine.

“Really? You can't think for a second what two men would want to do alone in each other's room? Late at night when no one knows any better?” Brown felt herself heat up. Her checks were filled with color, her palms were sweaty, and her breathing hitched up.

"White I should...I should get that tetanus shot" she said softly. White blinked at her for a moment, then his face quickly ran a deep red. He placed her leg down in embarrassment and rolled over to grab the pen. Brown watched as he carefully uncapped the pen and brought to her already rolled up sleeve. He brought her arm towards him as he pressed the pen into the flesh of her arm. Brown seemed to have gone limp, allowing him to move her around as he pleased. No longer jumping as he brought the needle close to her. Finally white released her arm from his grip and allowed it to drop. Brown instantly began to roll down her sleeve and buckle up her boot again. "Um- thank you. I'm sorry for wasting your time there In the beginning. I'll go so my tasks now"

Brown hurried herself away from white as she walked around him he grabbed her hand that followed behind her.

"Br-Brown I'm sorry I, I thought. Um- maybe we could, I'm sorry I didn't want to put you in that kind of position- I" White tried finding his words, lost between looking for her eyes behind her visor and the texture of her ungloved hands. Brown felt as Whites thumb rubbed against her palm. Brown knew what he was insinuating and it made her head rush, could they?

"I'm, I'm not opposed to it" she blurted out.

"What?"

"I-I mean with you, we could I just, I'm not sure if it would cause you any physical pain. I- you your the medical professional I suppose so you would know more about you body and I'm positive you would know about something about mine, I mean uh not in that way but maybe, oh gosh I'm sorry for rambling"

The corners of whites' mouths slowly turned upwards as he let out a small smile, brown fluttered in embarrassment using her other hand to rub her shoulder embarrassment.

"You wouldn't mind- with me?" White asked "while I'm...like this"

"That, that doesn't matter to me I, there's still a lot we can do" she felt her voice speak with what she was insinuating "besides I'd only be worried about causing you discomfort."

White gave her a toothed grin, causing Brown to bring her lip into her mouth.

"Oh you shouldn't worry about that"

Brown allowed White to bring her back to the medical Bed. He pulled her hand towards his and he placed her palm on top of her cheek. His stubble pickled her hands in a pleasant way. Maybe it was the intensity of his stare, or maybe just the overwhelming feeling of not touching another person for so long. Or maybe it was the unbridling fear laying down in both of their stomachs. The fear of having the other lying to them. The fear of not being human

Red had asked for volunteers to recover Blue’s body, warning everyone volunteering what they would see. it still didn't seem to prepare them. Blue’s entrails laid across the room like some sort of morbid tethering line, the slick sounds of his inwards dripping on the floor below them leaving small dotted patterns. Brown held the vomit in her mouth, watching as each small drop would hit the tiny puddles below. Part of his torso was found shoved behind the O2 tank, it looked like it was shoved in there with brute force as the tank around it was dented in one side leaving a slick smear of blood. the rest of his torso was cut in half. Bits of him were cut and tossed into the trash chute while the rest was trailed around the room. Almost as though the imposter had fun tossing his body around.

Brown regretted volunteering, she saw only one shaky hand go up. Purples. Brown instantly pulled her hand down.

“No-no it’s fine I'll go” she quickly said

“are you sure?” purple whispered to her.

“no, but...you shouldn't force yourself to go either.”

Red took Brown and Yellow along with him to the O2 room. Yellow did let his discomfort go unheard.

“what the fuck man” he said under his breath. he gripped the top of his helmet. trying to steady himself. Yellow volunteered since he had already seen cyan's body, he thought he could help out Brown and Red. but he wasn't prepared for what he would see, no one should ever really be.

“we. We need to get him together, sanitize the place and...give him a proper.. a proper-'' Red was struggling with his words, his throat sounded like it was closing in on itself. Brown and yellow look at one another for a moment unsure of how to continue in front of their usually strong commander.

“Yes, me and yellow will start by pulling what we can out of the chute,” Brown said to break the silence. Red nodded grateful for her comment.

“okay, I’ll…” he paused to rephrase his sentence, not wanting to say ‘I’ll un nail his entrails currently dangling above us’ “I’ll work the ceiling”

all of them quickly went to work on their task. they worked in silence, maybe out of respect for blue. or maybe out of fear of cracking under the current situation. when they were done, their uniforms were stained and reek of their work. Red had placed the body parts they could collect from blue into a plastic containment box. everything from his torso bits to the blood they could salvage was in that white pristine two by four box. A whole human being could fit into one box, as long as their entire body was cut up into pieces. It was a morbid thought, but Brown felt sort of peaceful knowing that she wouldn't end up in some black trash bag if she died out here. 

"He's not all there," Yellow said. Brown looked over at him slightly confused. Red had just left to bring in black so they could both haul the box holding Blues body to the vat door. Yellow looked over her and silently whispered "he's head isn't in there…Cyan's was missing his too"

Brown let out a soft gulp, she didn't even notice that Blue’s head was missing. how did she not even notice that? Yellow and Brown silently stood around for a few more moments until Brown gripped her thigh, rubbing out some soreness. she had pressed her whole weight on her leg when she was helping yellow pull out blue’s torso from behind the O2 tank. brown must have bumped into a rough surface. yellow eyes trailed down brown pant legs right below where brown was squeezing her thigh. They were both pretty much covered in blood from their work but Yellow noticed a rip in brown's suit.

“brown?”

“yeah Yellow?”

“where did you bump into when we pulled out the torso?”

“over there” she pointed to the edge of the O2 metallic table. on the left side of the bottom corner of the table both she and Yellow noticed that one of the metal table legs was punctured leaving a sharp edge. It was currently coated with a fine layer of blood.

“Brown?”

“...yes?”

“did you bump into that sharp metal point sticking out of the table?”

“...no”

“you. Aren't that good at lying are you?”

White ran his hands towards the opening in Brown's suit, pulling the security zipper down, revealing her white long sleeve shirt underneath. Brown had a chance to change into a clean suit before she was forced to get a tetanus shot by Red. White couldn't be exposed to outside germs, his immune system was currently working solo to fight off his own wounds. Brown watched as Whites hands creeped up the secured buckle of her helmet. her hands hovered over his, ready to help him remove her helmet.

“no” he said softly “Let me”

“I don't mind doing it” she whispered

“I know you don’t” he smiled, he pressed the release on her helmet as he slowly slid it off her head, her hair was neatly pulled behind her ears to keep her vision clear but the rest of her kinky hair bounced out of the helmet, it the clean pale sterile room of the Med bay her dark dark brought a vibrant color. “oh. I forgot how-”

“big my hair is?” she tried finishing his sentence. white wrapped a finger around one of her curls, letting her strand coil over him.

“how beautiful you are”

Brown could feel her cheeks become heavy with het, go looking at while without her visor in between them. it made her realize how intimate everything was, how close he was. Brown leaned into whites hands as he pulled her face toward him. The first kiss on her lips was a chaste one, he seemed to test the waters for a second before pulling back and looking at her again.

“are you sure?” he whispered. The only response brown gave him was a nod before she pulled him back towards her, opening her mouth to let him inside. his tongue immediately ravished the entirety of her mouth, biting on her bottom lip and tackling his tongue with hers. white helped brown out from the rest of her suit leading her to sit on top of his lap as he pressed his warm hand underneath her shirt. His thumbs pressed against her waist, her hips forward towards him, she grunted slightly at his needy hands pulling and tugging her closer to him. it was almost as though he wanted to envelop her fully. his mouth had travelled down to the collarbone as she continued to straddle his lap. Brown found her release as she dry humped herself against his thigh, wrapping her arms around his head as stretching her fingers to his hair. white gasped as Browns center rubbed against his need member. His hands were currently busy with her breasts cupping and pressing them up to to her chest then pulling them down softly, he lifted her shirt over them as his mouth followed downward leaving marks all over her bare skin. Brown felt as white pressed his hand against her belly as he pushed her back into the bed, her back bounced off the bed firmness, she looked up to white in surprise. He brought her legs up to her shoulders as he pulled down her black leggings. 

“Aa-a White,-” brown gasped as white mouth covered her center completely. He ran his tongue right along the opening of her clit, bumping his right against it making her jump from her sensitivity. the slick wet sound shite was making had brown curl her soaks, the entire room filled in heat through their doings, white felt her orgasm crash around white face as she pressed her thighs together in the moment, as he waves finally calmed down brown feeling embarrassed for almost crushing him in between her thighs. “ah, White I’m, I’m so sorry. I-”

“You're so tight” once again the lowness in his voice made brown swallow back her saliva. “you’re so wet and tight now, you must be so desperate for me”

He wasn't wrong but did he have to word it like that? Brown let another gasp as whites' fingers seeped into her folds. He placed her hips rightly on his lap as he adjusted his pants down his waist. Brown sucked in a breath when she felt his member bounce against her thigh. Brown couldn't help but bring her lips into her mouth as she licked the outside corners of them. God, this felt so much better than masturbating in her bathroom. White hands wrapped around her waist again as he pressed himself into her slit, brown let out a needy moan along with White grunts.

they both needed this. 

Brown felt as whites hand lifted her waist up and down hitting her sweet spot right behind her clit, Brown moved her hips to match his pace, feeling the bed bounce with their actions. Finally she felt Brown pull her up by her arms again, make her sit right on top of his lad. Brown felt white hum into her chest in satisfaction, her gripped her but to keep her balanced but Brown wasn't having it. she continued to move her hips keeping a steady rhythm, her clit was nicely stimulated by the edge of his pelvis. Finally she felt herself stiffen around his member finally reaching her climax, her orgasm brought White to his end as well, his arms shooting out wrapping around her back and bringing her roughly close to his chest. 

“please…” he begged softly “please say my name”

Brown felt his name trapped on the tip of her tongue, almost ready to leave but she bit it back. she couldn't do it, not that she didn't want to but she was afraid. if she said his name, what if the imposter heard? what if it used her voice to lull Aaron away. she could never forgive herself. Instead she grabbed his chin and brought his mouth to hers, leaning down and kissing his lips sweetly, Brown could taste the sorrow in him.

“I'm sorry,” she finally said as she pulled away, White stayed slightly leaning forward as she pressed away from him. she silently put his legging back on putting in one leg at a time. White helped pull down her shirt and handed her back her suit. “wh-White? did you mean what you said?”

White wheeled over to her, Brown pulled her hair back behind her ears as she placed her helmet back on.

“that you thought I was beautiful?”

White looked up at her with such a look of Incredulously that it literally burned Browns pride.

“You really are dense” he said as he shook his head in a light chuckle, he rolled himself over towards the monitors.

“HEY! that isn't nice, look I may be kind of a square when it comes to social cues but you have no right to patronize me” white looked up from his monitors and sighed.

"You're right I'm sorry, I didn't mean to treat you like you were inferior. I really like you Brown" White looked up to Brown, whose helmet rested in her arms. White had a clear view of her blush scattered around her cheeks "since training I guess I had a bit of a crush on you but I had thought Vi- um Purple beat me to the punch line"

Brown pulled down one of her curls in embarrassment, again he wasn't technically wrong.

"Was it that obvious?" She whispered.

"Well we all kind of knew you were pining for Purple since the beginning, you're really bad at hiding your feelings" he laughed slightly at the memory, but then he became solemn deep in thought. Brown watched as his downcast eyes seemed to aged him. "I've always liked you Brown, but when...this happened I was afraid you'd never see me as...myself again. I thought you would pity me"

"No, no White I would never, not after.." Purple and Brown were the ones who found White, what seemed to be broken beyond repair, they quickly took him to the medical where Yellow and Cyan with Pinks assistance quickly worked to help their team leader. Purple had excused herself to her quarters, probably unused to the sights. But Brown stayed until they were done and exhausted. She stayed until Yellow, Pink, and Cyan said all they could do now was wait, and she stayed until he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Brown's shiny helmet. 

"You're...still YOU to me"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I hope the irony's not lost on ya, Simpson."

Everyone stood around the vat area as Red and black pulled Blue’s box into the bay area. They walked back as everyone silently stood facing the lock air shot. Red pressed the release button and allowed the vat to pull Blue into space. Silence fell over them, everyone refueling to take their eyes off of the airlock. Someone, Brown couldn't remember who, recommended to keep Blue’s body on the ship so that they could still deliver him to his loved one in hopes for a proper burial, Red denied it. He explained,

"Nobody should ever receive the torn up remains of their loved ones" everyone silently agreed. One by one everyone began to walk away from the air lock vac. First was Debbie, then Victoria and Vinny, Anton soon followed, then finally Melissa left with Red and Black. Only Pink and Brown remained, Pink walked over to the door and pressed his hand against the glass. Millions of stars shone away from his grasp, Blues box was just another white dot in the galaxy. Brown wanted to clear her throat, maybe give Pink some advice. but how does one say ‘I’m sorry your boss was killed in an expedition of a lifetime’ were there greeting cards for that?

“He was obsessed with the O2 room you know” Pink finally broke her silence. “After Red place in the protocols he spent every waking moment in there”

“do you know why?” Brown asked, mostly just to keep Pink talking.

“No, not really. The O2 room functions well on its own. unless it’s intentionally sabotaged. the filters work fine on their own and even go through the cleansing process every morning." Pink finally pushed himself away from the vat door lock, turning around and facing Brown who hadn't moved from her position. He was always so difficult about the O2 trash chute. You can’t help but laugh at the Irony”

“P-Pink please don't think like that” Brown took a few steps towards him “Blue was, he was so much more than his duties I-”

“right, you knew him before joining the expedition right Brown?”

“yeah..he um, was in my training team, you know from way back in the beginning of…” Brown still wasn't sure about the rules, of what she could shar, what she had to keep quiet about “Do you..remember me bumping into you that one time?” Pink let out a short snorted laugh.

“Brown, You bump into people and things everyday, that doesn't really single it out”

“Your right, sorry..”

“it’s okay” Pink slightly paused, he grabbed the bottom of his helmet almost as though he was holding his chin deep in thought “But speaking of which, you never really put much attention to your surroundings do you?”

“Wow, you don't have to skirt around it Pink” Brown sarcastically said as she let out a soft puff of annoyance. Pink shook his head but Brown could tell he was holding in a laugh by the way his shoulders jumped.

“I didn’t mean it like that” Pink said with a smile in his voice “You weren't brought here because you need to inspect your every surrounding, your here cause your good with numbers a all that crazy physics stuff”

“glad to know that my profession can be summed up to ‘crazy physics stuff’” brown crossed her arms, if Pink could see her face through her visor he’d see the childish bite on her cheek. 

“Please Brown you could probably drink anyone under a table with your knowledge of quantum physics”

“Truuuuuu,” Brown said with a smile, Pink walked over to her and placed his hand on top of her shoulder. Pink was a few inches taller than her and he leaned slightly into her space, she would see his eyes searching for her own through her visor. she always felt something similar to kinship with Pink. In a way he was almost like an older brother, he seemed to always check up on her and Purple when back when they were in training. He was one of the only ones who talked to Melissa about her kids, whenever she got into a roll and showed off pictures on her phone. Pink was very perceptive, he had to be. Unlike herself Pink was a floater, working in everyone teams and he had the responsibility of double checking everything. in a way it was almost annoying. almost. Pink leaned closely to her, his helmet almost close enough to hit her own helmet.

“You would tell me if you saw anything out of the ordinary, right?” he whispered.

“Of course” he voice was even for once, almost as though even her usual anxiety got the message. Pink hadn't removed his hand and his proximity to her hadn't changed as well. 

“have you noticed anything, strange?” brown thought for a moment. what qualified as strange. what rendered something as odd on a ship. seeing your friend torn into bits? Having an entire area completely quarantine to protect one member? Having to volunteer to a messy task because you didn't want your ex-crush forcing herself to do something that would cause her more mental damage?

“Pink, you encounter out of place things everyday, that doesn't really single it out”

Pink stopped to look at her for a moment, Brown felt her cheeks redden with his attention, she wasn't wrong. But she figured that it could have been said in a nicer way. Especially considering what must be going through Pinks head right now. Brown felt Pink's hand slowly slide off her shoulder as his own shoulders began bouncing up and down again, Brown felt her cheeks heat up. Was he really laughing at her again? But then she heard his sobs. They echoed down the hall as they seemed to bounce off her helmet. Brown immediately bundled Pink into her arms, unsure of what else to do. Pink let out a shuttered gasp as she felt Brown's arms wrap around his abdomen. Brown patted his back in small circles, similar to what she had seen before.

“Do- do you wanna know the last thing I said to him?” he said in between sobs. “I said- I said”

“You don't have to force yourself Pink, It’s okay” she whispered as she tightened her hold on him, almost afraid he would slide out.

“I told him, you might as well live in the chute if you want it so clean” he sobbed. Brown felt herself swallow an icy line of water. “Who- who says that to a person? What kind of moron-!?”

“You said it out of your frustrated emotions” Brown tried to explain “You were frustrated with him but that was all”

“”What if the imposter heard?” he whispered lowly into her ear “what if he heard me say those exact words and, and...oh. OH GOD. what if i’m the reason..I’m the reason-”

“No!-No don’t say that Pink. Don't you dare!” Brown pressed her hands against his helmet pulling him into her face so he could get a clear look of her through his visor “You are not responsible for Blue’s death, okay”

“...”

“Pink please, say it”

“I’m.. I’m not responsible for his death.”

Brown finally let go of Pinks head letting him stand up straight as he finally seemed to calm down from his outbreak. They stood in silence as Brown held his hands in her own for a bit. Pink let out one last shuttering sigh.

“Okay...Red told me to take a look into O2, I’m. I’m in charge of it now” Brown nodded and let go of his gloved hands.

“Go see White for some aspirin” Brown said “-and tell him to eat the breakfast dish I got him this morning”

Brown could see his smirk through his visor, it almost had her want to manhandle him again.

“Don't worry I’ll tell him the missus requested it”

“Shut up, Pink” she huffed out before she left to go to her quarters Pink called out to her once again.

“You will tell me though, right?”

The hallway echoed her first steps as she crossed the corridor, she turned her head to face Pink one last time.

“Of course, you have my word”

Brown watched as White headed towards the med bay where White was probably already setting the tasks for the medical team, just him and pink she supposed. As he finally left her line of sight Brown continued to walk down the hallways looking down at her hands as she twisted her gloved digits around.

“Something on your mind Brown?”

“Oh, Black. Sorry for bumping into you again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya'll ready for some more hot smut next chapter? so am I. leave me a comment stating how excited you are


	6. Chapter 6

For as long as she can remember her room was her sanctuary, even when she was back home. It was one of the few places in the world where she could let herself be, well, herself. where she didn't have to fear the outside eyes. were she could stubb her toe and just shrug it off without someone telling to stop being a clutz. She didn't have to appease people in some way. She didn't have to put herself down to let others feel above her, because more then anything it was one of the few places were her mind was her own.

Brown laid in her bed, wide eyed looking towards the ceiling of her room. her hands laid neatly on top of her stomach. her fingers crossed on another as she felt her stomach slowly rising and falling in a soft rhythmic motion. It was her left leg that felt it first, it ran up her bare skin, in a slow slithering motion. it held onto her bare leg. wrapping tightly around her thigh. her breathing was still even, keeping it’s steady beat. up, down, up, down. another one slithered from her left shoulder wrapping itself under her armpit and finding itself nestled in between her breasts. another one wrapped around her waist fighting against her clothing. Finally, the last one found her lips and it tenderly caressed her lower lip. finding it opens when she let out a gasp. 

“Brown?”

“oh, yes Black?” Brown blinked as she realized that Black was asking for her attention.

“are you done with the navigation map?”

“oh yes, here you go” Black had asked her to join him in the navigation deck of the ship. After she saw Pink head towards the Med bay she began to walk back to her quarters, done with her tasks for the day. She was excited about having some time to herself before going to see White to have dinner together. The man would work himself to death, but Brown had a special way of pulling him away from his work, bribery by sex and food. God she could be so cheesy.

“how are you feeling?” Black asked as he looked over the navigation tablet. Brown looked at him in silence for a moment. 

“I’m okay, I think” he looked up from the tablet to her, Brown felt his eyes examine her exterior almost as though he was trying to find all of her imperfections. Brown could feel it, he was going to ask her again. Tell her something like how bad she was at hiding her feelings 

“okay. ” he said as he went back to the tablet. Brown blinked, then she blinked again. He wasn't going to push her? he was just going to let her be? Brown remembered having to jump through hoops just to have Purple get off her back whenever she just wasn't feeling herself. She remembered having Red once ask her what was wrong just because she didn't smile. Now here was Black, maybe one of the toughest guys she knew, asking her if she was okay, and absolutely just letting her be.

"Take a look at these graph points for me" Black handed her back the pad. Brown looked over it for a moment, her eyes quickly examining the numbers. Her fingers made quick work on the pad. "Last week the left engine's alignment was shifted away from the center alignment. It caused a shift in our planned route. Not only getting us slightly off our charted part but one engine used more fuel then the other"

"We can shift the right engine to the left of the alignment, then if you look at this point" her fingers pressed against last week's data page. "The left engine's alignment did run on more fuel but because we were technically following the chart, what we can do is create a shortcut here."

Brown pulled the screen from the pad and presented it to the large screen in front of them. She took out a white holopen and began to digitally draw in the new found shortcut.

"If we shorten the length here-"

"We can conserve fuel." Black finished.

"Exactly-" Brown hadn't noticed how close Black had gotten to her. His front was firmly pressed to her back. Once again she felt the warmth emanating t from his body. It felt...comforting in a very odd way. Brown let out a soft cough to clear her throat "Ex-Exactly, we can save on fuel and hopefully get back home by shortening our travel"

"Hmm, good work Brown. I'll go over these notes with Red." With that Black walked out of navigation leaving her alone with her bright screens. Brown reviewed the notes one more time, mostly to clear her head. The left engine's position should have been fixed, for the long time they were traveling. Why didn’t anyone notice?

Cyan.

Cyan's body was stuck in the engine coil, moving the adjustments. No one had noticed since Red had placed regulations, but still making sure the engines were aligned was-It was Purple's job. She didn't want to enter the room where Cyan's body was found. Brown wanted to run her temples, she pressed her gloved hands against her helmet. Finally she turned off the screens and made her way out of navigation. Because of Purple' scarring no one had a chance to look at the engine's alignment. Brown made her way to her quarters as she looked at her door behind her. Once she heard the secured lock hiss out from her door she pulled off her helmet, clutching it close to her chest.

Her head began to hurt, why didn't Purple check the engine, Why hadn't Red? Either of them were qualified to do so, and isn't Black in charge of exploration? Yeah. So he had really no reason to investigate navigation. Right? No, he can, he's allowed to because he is Reds copilot, she remembers him in training. She remembers he was...he..

"You're exhausted," the voice in her mind whispered to her.

"I'm exhausted," she said back, holding her heavy head.

"You need to rest"

"I.. I need to rest"

"That's it, lay down. Lay down right now."

Brown ungraciously dropped her helmet to the floor. Immediately as though on their own her hands went up to the top of her suit and unbuttoned and unzipped herself. She stepped out of her uniform, pulling her shirt off over her arms and pulling her leggings off from her legs. She left a trail of clothing leading to her bed. She laid on top of it staring up into the ceiling. With her hands neatly placed above her abdomen.

Waiting

She didn't have to wait long. They were all around her now. Wrapping themselves to cover her entirely. Allowing her to breath or to gasp as they soothed her headache and pressed themselves inside her. She felt herself moan at the warm slick sensation and they pressed deep inside her core, as she opened her mouth one of them pulled down her lip as another slither into her mouth lapping inside. Brown felt herself wrap her tongue against it. Feeling it pulse as it pushed down her mouth. Her body arched when she felt one find her bud and coil itself around it, making her instantly jerk her hips forwards allowing them access to her deepest parts. 

Brown let out a sultry moan and they pressed against her breast and found the sweet spot of her core, she almost gagged as the one inside her mouth pressed against her uvula. They seemed to leave slick trails around her body, making her moist in more than one place. Her warm body relishing in the heat they seemed to pulsate out of them. Her core finally tightened as she felt the ones inside her pick up speed. The now rhythmic sound she heard wasn't her own breath but ones of slick wet expression. The sounds coming out of her mouth were one of pure encouragement as she finally felt that she couldn't keep up with these appendages. She felt her eyelids become heavy as her core finally let out its last orgasm making the appendages squirm inside her, feeling the pressure from her walls.

The last thing she saw were the shadowing tentacles retreating back under her bed as sleep finally came to reclaim her. The voice in her head remained though.

"Good, you did so well. You took so much, you will be able to take so much more but we have to be patient, you can be patient right? My perfect little Naolin"

Her sanctuary was no more.


End file.
